


A second chance

by DoubletheGay2_0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character of Color, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubletheGay2_0/pseuds/DoubletheGay2_0
Summary: Due to the promo pictures of Lena and Kara released on valentines day...I'm writing this on my phone at 4am whilst doing university work...this is just....yeah...a figment of my imagination and how I would imagine the 'kiss' to go...not that we're getting one...Also I ate chocolate and I'm lactose intolerant and I hate myselfEnjoy
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	A second chance

Kara floated outside Lcorp, this was her chance. Her second chance, might she add, to reveal herself as Supergirl to Lena. Her chance to save their friendship, whilst this issue with time on the earth might not last forever, she just had to tell her best friend about her true identity without any meddling, psychopathic, murderous brothers getting in the way. She wondered if once her earth was brought back to real time if Lena would remember. She doubted it. Either way, she would be faced with heartbreak all over again. Whether Lena accepted her and still loved her best friend, she would then be brought back to reality where the hard hitting hatred Lena held for her would return. Or worse. Lena could react the same way, think Kara saw her as a villain and would have to live her worst nightmare all over again. 

_"You're stalling...."_ Kara heard Alex tell her over the comms and turned them off in haste. She would apologise later, but she knew her sister was right. Dropping down gently onto the office balcony, Kara walked through the open door only to find Lena wasn't there. Figuring she was down in the labs, the hero was almost grateful. For it gave her time to think about what she was going to say, but it also gave time for her anxiety to build higher and higher until she had to brace herself against the wall and take a few calming breaths outside the lab doors to prevent an oncoming panic attack.

"Supergirl?" Kara's head shot up at the soft Irish voice echoing through the halls. She saw Lena looking concerned at her from above, she hadn't realised that she had dropped to a crouch during her almost meltdown. Standing up to full height, she smiled at her friend.

"Lena," Kara started but noticed the eyebrows shoot up on the CEO at the use of her first name,

"Miss Luthor, I was just coming to see you." Lena looked surprised,

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you, I would have made myself more presentable..." Lena trailed off looking down and then butting up another button on her shirt that she had undone in order to cool down in her lab,

"Sorry I came by unannounced, I just needed to talk to you about something," Lena smiled at the hero and opened the door to her lab, waving the hero through and following after. Swiftly walking over to her computer and bringing up what looked like a prototype for something,

"Actually you have good timing, I was just done testing my calculations for the device that would cleanse the air of any gasses poisonous to any aliens that previously lived in this earth. I know how much it hurt Kara to have Mike taken away from her," Lena looked sad and uncomfortable for a moment until her mask was slipped back on and she smiled somewhat stiffly. Kara's heart clenched at the thought of Mon-El. She loved him, yes. But he was gone. Married. Had a new life. It was around about the time when he left that she started to notice her feelings for her best friend weren't so friendly. In fact, they were too friendly. Well, that's what she thought until Alex had pointed out that maybe they were bordering on romantic. Of course Alex was right. All the lunch dates, the inability to keep her eyes up when Lena wore those stunning, low cut dresses and of course the fierce feeling of protectiveness and affection towards the CEO. And then the intense feeling of heartbreak and despair when the two women fought. Keeping her thoughts on the beautiful woman at bay, she reminded herself on what she was actually there for,

"That's amazing that you would do that for her..." Kara stopped. Just as she was about to correct her self and say 'for me', an enormous earth quake shook the building. Causing the two women to loose their balance, Kara's hands shooting out to hold the young CEO up and switching her comms back on,

"Alex, what's going on?" She asked, of course when she was about to pour her heart out something had to go wrong.

 _"There looks to be protestors setting off bombs outside of Lcorp. You stay there, stay with Lena. We can take care of the bombers."_ Lena looked to the caped crusader with confusion and fear etched on her face. People had attempted to take her life on multiple occasions, but her building had staff. People could become injured, maybe even die. And if that happened, she could never forgive herself. The two women were on their knees, and when Kara and Lena finally made eye contact, both realised how close their faces were to one another. How tightly their hands gripped onto each other. With Kara's hands on Lena's waist and Lena's hand on Kara's shoulder and arm. Clearing their throats, they stood to full height and Kara stepped back,

"For me..." Lena looked confused,

"I'm sorry?" She asked, her brows furrowed. Kara didn't reply, instead she pulled out her glasses and let her suit de-materialise so she was dressed as Kara Danvers. Placing her glasses on her face she took a breath and looked to the other woman,

"For me. I am Kara Zor-El. From Krypton. On this earth I am known as Kara Danvers. I'm Supergirl," tears started to well up in her eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay, "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I was selfish and afraid and I hurt you in so many ways. And I regret every single moment I had the chance to tell you who I was and I didn't. And I'm not saying this to you as Supergirl or Kara Danvers. I'm saying this to you as me. You mean so much to me Lena. And you are not a villain. Never have been, never will be." Lena looked on at her friend in shock. But this expression was softer. In awe almost. As Kara kept talking, she thought back to all those times she caught Supergirl looking at her with an all to familiar look on her face. One that she had seen before on a certain reporter's face. She thought of all those times Supergirl had come to the rescue, all of those times had involved Kara being with the Superhero. How had she not noticed before? This also triggered her to remember the times where she had complimented the hero's physique on more than one occasion in front of Kara.

"Please say something...." Lena kicked herself. Her best friend had revealed something so important, so meaningful. And yet, all she was thinking about was herself. Another blast from the bombers shook the building, causing the ceiling to release dust and large amounts of rubble upon the two. Grabbing each other they moved just in time, as rock and debris crushed the floor they were once standing on. 

"Kara - I -" The friends looked at each other, Kara's face filled with worry. Although now, she was back in her super suit. The glasses gone. Yet Lena still felt the same waves of love towards the woman. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around Kara's torso and rested her head against hers. She felt Kara sigh in relief and as her shoulders shook, they grabbed on tighter to one another. Putting as much love as they could into that hug. Stroking blonde hair, Lena made quiet shushing sounds and rocked them slowly from side to side.

"I love you Kara, I could never hate you. You have been so brave telling me this, I don't care who you are. You will always be my best friend." Lena's eyes started to water, and tears made their way down her cheeks. She held so much love for her best friend. More than a friend should. But she would never admit that. Her overwhelming feelings of love for her friend could never see the light of day. Pulling back from their hug, she wiped away the tears from Kara's cheeks and cradled her friends face in her hands. 

"Lena...." Kara whispered. Her voice still shaking. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her friends, breathing deeply. That was until she realised that this was not how it went. By tomorrow, Lena would not remember it happening this way. She would still feel betrayed, hurt and humiliated. This sparked a new bout of confidence within Kara, and she looked her friend in the eyes as she braced herself for what she was about to do. Hands snaking down to rest on the brunettes hips and thighs, she moved in quickly and pressed a soft but love filled kiss to her lips. Lena kissed back. It was short, but there was so much emotion packed into that kiss that it almost left her breathless. When they pulled back, they looked at each other, dried up tear tracks still marked their faces and cheeks slightly red. 

"I'm saying this as Kara Zor-El. Not as Supergirl or Kara Danvers. I love you Lena. I always have, even if I haven't been aware of it. Whether I was Supergirl or Kara. I have always loved you." Kara barely got time to finish her sentence, before Lena was pulling her back in and pressing her lips firmly against Kara's. Rising up onto their knees, bodies pushed together, they deepened their kiss. Kara swiped her tongue along Lena's bottom lip, and suddenly their tongues were entering each other's mouths. 

They were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't notice the two women smiling at them from a distance. Kelly and Alex looked at each other knowingly,

"I wish this was how it went..." Alex sighed quietly. Sadness laced into her voice, Kelly leaned her head onto her girlfriends shoulder,

"Me too. But for now just let them have this..." The two women were still exchanging small kisses, ignoring the world around them.

"Who's gonna separate them before they both get crushed by the building?" Nia asked ironically. Alex and Kelly look at each other,

"Not it!" Kelly said and ran off with Nia giggling along the way,

"Great..." Alex grumbled and grumpily made her way over to the two women. As if watching her baby sister make out with her best friend wasn't enough....

**_Fin_ **


End file.
